The present invention relates to an adjustable curtain suspension device comprising a curtain board having a horizontal hole at each end adapted to be engaged by stem brackets, each of which comprises a wall plate having peripheral holes for fastening to a wall by means of screws, and a central threaded hole, a bracket stem threadably engagable with the central threaded hole, said bracket stem extending in engaged position at right angles to the wall surface so as to support at its outer end said curtain board, and a spring clip adapted to clamp one corner of a curtain against the wall.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,111 there is described an arrangement for slidably supporting curtains, draperies and the like, said arrangement including a wooden longitudinal curtain board having substantially rectangular cross section and being provided with two grooves with a substantially T-shaped cross section which are adapted to receive freely movable slider elements and are substantially rotation-symmetrically arranged in the two opposite principal surfaces of the rectangular curtain board. The curtain board is provided with two through holes located near a respective one of the two opposite ends and is adapted to be placed on a pair of carrying brackets, each comprising a plate with holes for screws to be screwed into a wall, and a stem which projects from said plate and has substantially the same cross section as the through holes of the curtain board and upon which the curtain board may be placed with its through holes in frictional engagement with the bracket stems.
However, the stem bracket used in the arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,111 suffers from the disadvantage that a proper fitting of the curtain board's holes on the stems of the brackets after fastening to a wall presupposes that the holes in the wall for the bracket screws are drilled in the exact positions with respect to center distance between the through holes at each end of the curtain board, and in a manner such that the curtain board will be oriented in a horizontal plane. Accordingly, since it frequently happens that the rotating drill gets displaced from the marking point in the course of drilling, especially in a tiled wall, it is many times not possible with stem brackets of the type described to fasten the two brackets to receive a curtain board into the correct horizontal position and with the predermined exact distance between the two bracket stems.
Therefore, in view of these problems associated with the prior stem bracket, it is an object of the present invention to provide a curtain suspension device which affords a good possibility of post-adjusting the center distance between board-carrying bracket stems and their relative positions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a curtain suspension device enabling individual height adjustment and stretching of the borders of outer as well as inner curtains.